darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloom
' '''Oddish', labeled The Average Joe, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Killer Kyogres, he evolved into Gloom in the final episode and became the winner of Total Pokemon Island. He did not compete on Total Pokemon World Tour and he did not appear in so far. Coverage Personality A free spirit, Gloom is a kind and caring soul who lives for adventure and fun. He was one of the contestants who didn't really care about winning the money, and more about the experience. Due to his non-threatening nature, many alliance leaders didn't consider him a threat, which explains how he got so far in the competition. Oddish was a great friend to Bellsprout, and helped set him up with Lileep. He was also fairly kind to Clefairy, although she disliked him greatly due to her crush on him. Despite being the "Average Joe" of the group, Gloom is not an average player- he has his ups and downs, but his main ability was his master of specific talents that helped him get by. Despite not being the most physically powerful player, Oddish was good at singing, knew how to tapdance, and had quick thinking. Despite his lack of arms and not so great physical prowess, he performed decently in every challenge. The one greatest power Gloom had was his ability to never give up, similar to Honchkrow in TPWT. Oddish never let a challenge get him down- while he understood when he was beat, he gave it his all in every single event. The underdog, as his teammates called him, had the heart to make it all the way to the top. Total Pokemon Island In the first episode, Oddish shows up in the middle of the arriving campers. He casually introduced himself to Mew, before going over and greeting Bellsprout. The two of them were very friendly to each other, beginning their blossoming (pardon the pun) friendship. He is placed on the Killer Kyogres. In "The Great Jump", Oddish has no problems jumping off of the cliff. After his team wins the challenge, he is seen relaxing in the hot tub. He doesn't do anything worthwhile again until the third challenge. He is seen throwing a frisbee to Bellsprout and encouraging Bellsprout to be braver. Bellsprout comments in the confessional that Oddish is a really good friend. During the King of the Hill challenge, Oddish feels bad for Bellsprout when he has to face Rhydon. Afterwards, Oddish himself is chosen to fight against Clefairy. While Clefairy seems to be winning, Oddish manages to dodge her and push her off when she loses her balance, scoring the first point for his team. This victory is what gives Clefairy a grudge against Oddish for the first half of the season. Oddish is mostly out of action in the next episode. He doesn't participate in the eating challenge. However, after the Kyogres win, he is seen talking to Bellsprout, happy that his team is doing so well. Total Pokemon World Tour Trivia *If Oddish was human, he'd be an "outdoorsy boy who would be very natural". Gloom would be him "in a more awkward teen phase". *Oddish won TPI because "no one expected it". Despite not really being a "minor character", Oddish did not have a lot of major parts on the show, though in the latter half, he starts to become a lot more prominent. *Vileplume has no real enemies, but he is actually the origin of a conflict- Bellsprout and Clefable are jealous of each other due to their relationships with Vileplume (Bellsprout as his best friend, Clefable as his girlfriend). As such, they often childishly bicker over him. *Oddish was originally going to be "a lot more ODD", but a "cheerful, adventurer" personality fit him better. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Grass-types Category:Poison-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members